


Safe Space

by MuseValentine



Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine
Summary: As the extermination raged on, Charlie finds comfort in Alastor's armsCharlastor Week Day 6 : Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Safe Space

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Hazbin Hotel belong to the amazing Vivziepop. I merely live and breathe the show and the Charlastor ship.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @MuseVlt

Extermination day will always be the hardest day for Charlie.

On her lonesome on the balcony of her hotel suite, the scene below her was one of pure absolute horror as the angels rampaged through Hell on this day of darkness. The multitudes of bloodcurdling screams pierced through the air, so much so that it weaved together like a grotesque melody. Demons being ripped apart, the spears wielded by the angels piercing clean through and drawing blood and innards, the ‘cleansing’ left the streets of Pentagram City adorned with the mess of mutilation, a sickening sight even for a place like Hell.

And this year, like all the many years before that, Charlie could do nothing but watch helplessly in forlorn silence, the tears streaming fast down her cheeks.

Even through the sounds of screaming, she heard the familiar noise of radio static suddenly appearing from behind her as shadows manifested out of thin air, shaping into the form of its master. Spidery fingers came to rest on her shoulder, but she did not turn as Alastor leaned forward to hold her in his arm.

He watched the same scene, his expression one of pure delight and amusement at the slaughter and massacre – what else was there to be expected of the bloodthirsty Radio Demon? But sadistic as he was to want to relish in what he viewed as ‘entertainment’, his better instincts forced him to set aside the time indulge when seeing his dear darling in a state of heartbroken despair.

“My dear, I know purge day is difficult for you…”

As gentle as he could be, Alastor turned Charlie to face him, his smile softening to one of genuine concern – a smile he had only shown to her and her alone. He raised her chin with the tip of his finger, and the softness and warmth of his loving gaze only brought her lips tilting into a small smile.

“But you cannot just sit here and weep.”

Pressing a hand on the small of her back, he led her away from the ghastly scene of death that was still raging on and brought her back into the hotel, his eyes keeping hers locked so that she wouldn’t look away. While her smile was still there, it was half-hearted and did not reach her eyes, the heaviness in her heart clearly still at large, threatening to make that smile disappear. This did not please him so.

“Please. I cannot bear to see that face without a smile.”

Within the comforts of her suite, Alastor shut the door to the balcony and drew the curtains, doing what little he could to block the view that was causing her so much pain. In the soft glow of the dim lights, the shift of ambiance was a soothing change in its homeliness and solace, gentler in contract to the harsh scene they had left.

Wordlessly, Alastor summoned his cane but did not take hold of it, instead letting it levitate in the air as he approached Charlie, who only watched in silence at his ministrations.

“We must simply use our imagination.”

With a snap of his fingers, his sentient radio opened its lone eye and came to life with a soft melancholic tune that slowly filled the air. And for a moment, Charlie forgot about what’s been weighing on her mind to show confusion at this unexpected change, unsure of what to make of this suddenness and his motives as he approached her with arms reaching out. But her intrigue grew when she was in his hold, where he brought her lips to her ear and he spoke to her so very softly.

“All these screams, pretend they are music and dance the night away.”

And so, they danced. Well, not really dance, more like a rhythm of slow side-steps in a circle, aimless and purposeless. But the ministration was as soothing as rocking a baby to sleep. She could feel herself starting to relax, her body starting to ease into the movements he was leading them in. Her eyes closed then, and just as he had said, her mind began to intermingle the horrid noises that were outside to the calmative melody inside, sounding so haunting that it was almost mesmerising.

In her quietude came the rumination of the familiar ground of her suite and the walls that offered safety from the angels, and without a doubt, she felt safe here, within the confines of the hotel, her only beacon of hope to the brutality that laid Hell to waste. And with a twirl that elicited a peal of light-hearted laughter out of her, she gazed up at Alastor with a look of pure adoration, finding safety in him too.

She wasn’t too sure how he could manage to make her feel like this in a moment where she would think peace was as good as gone, but here he was with the way he held her that was as though he was protecting her, shielding her, giving her a safe haven that in them she could find solace.

In the notions of their little dance, she rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of the demon that held her tender and gentle, feeling so glad that he was with her at this moment.

Even if Alastor may find joy in this despair and bemuse the fact the thought that it was hopeless to prevent the angels from descending from Heaven to lay waste to this godforsaken realm of wasted souls, Charlie could at least take comfort in the fact that regardless, he had been there to help her in whatever way he could, to be who she could seek for a hug and who never failed to bring a smile to her face no matter what happened.

When the song had ended with the fading of screams from the outside, their dance came to an end with Alastor holding Charlie to his chest, leading her to a chaise nearby where he conjured a cup of soothing tea for her. Taking it into her hands and feeling the warmth from both the steaming cup and the comfort of him, she tucked herself against him soothed further as he held her to him in a loving embrace.

Yes, extermination day will always be the hardest for her. She knew for a fact that no matter how long more she’d have to face it, that it will always end up hurting her the same.

But with Alastor by her side, both as partner and business partner, her mind filled with new vigour on what was needed to be done and what she had to do. She came to the realise that this day of reckoning was a reminder to her that she mustn’t stop with the hotel, that she’ll keep strong and keep trying despite whatever anybody or everybody said to her.

She’s willing on her long life to go through all of that if it meant that she could make a difference to spare her people from the bloodletting and saving them from an undeserving gruesome end.

Only then, maybe next year at this time, there won’t need to be a purge.

**Author's Note:**

> So many hurt/comfort ideas I had popping in my head but I knew it was the best choice for me to go with the fluffy option, basing it on this absolutely sweet and lovely Charlastor fanart by Aaron on Twitter! 
> 
> I'm still in need of soft Alastors taking care of Charlie, and this one was just so beautiful! Make sure to check out his work on his Twitter @orias_art !
> 
> Thank you so much you guys for reading, and thank you for the kudos and comments in advance! You guys truly are a lovely lot! :D


End file.
